Some Mistakes
by Girl-with-the-grey-eyes
Summary: When Clary runs away from the institute what will happen when Izzy finds her and brings her bad news and the only safe place for her to be is at the NYC institute? Why did she run away? How will everyone react to the fact that shes not alone and that two 12 year old girls are with her? Post CoLS I DONT OWN TMI Ive edited the first few chapters and please dont copy!
1. Chapter 1

Clary sat in one of the institutes many bathrooms with Isabelle with tears threatening to fall from her emerald green eyes.

"Clary it's going to be ok, you know that" Izzy said, concerned that her best friend was looking so worried and scared.

"What if he doesn't want it and leaves me, I won't be able to live if he does that!" Clary took a deep breath and then put on a confident face and stood up.

"I'm going to tell him anyway" and in a quieter voice that truly showed how frightened she was she said "Izzy, would you please come with me?"

Izzy looked at her friend that looked so frightened and small and said "Of course bear, sure".

And together they walked through the institute to the library to tell Jace something very important.

* * *

"Jace"

"Clary!"

Jaces face looked much happier and brighter when he saw her but Clary knew it really wouldn't be looking like that when she told him the news.

"Clary?"

"Jace", his name came out of her mouth like a sigh and tears threatened to fall again.

Jace seeing the tears immediately asked "Clare, is there something wrong!?"

Clary took a deep breath "Jace…I`m…..I`m pregnant".

Clary looked down to her feet. There was silence and Clary thought for one blissful naive second that maybe he wants the baby! Joy and relief washed over her and she looked up with the beginnings of a smile on her face but the smile immediately dropped when she saw Jaces face.

"I knew it, we should have used protection, come on Clary well get the thing out of you, let's go to Magnus and he`ll remove it it's going to be fine I'm so sorry"

"No" she interrupted him.

Every one of his words hit her like a blow to the chest.

"No" she repeated.

"What do you mean no? Clary, there's a thing in you I don't want we're going to get rid of it; we are way too young to be having a child you're only 16!"

And just like that Clarys heart broke into thousands of pieces. "Well then …. I'm leaving".

The decision had been made; she was going someplace far, far away to raise this child by herself. Clary ran from the room determined to prove to Jace that they child she was having was entirely worth it. She left a note for Izzy and grabbed her stele and a few seraph blades and began to create a portal. She thought of places that would be good for raising a child and decided on Australia, it was far away and looked like a very nice place.

"Good bye Jace" and with that she jumped through the portal and into her new life.

* * *

The portal let Clary out in the middle of a huge forest of trees right in front of a grand big castle like building. The building had the angelic rune above the entrance gates and she immediately knew that this must have been the institute of where ever she was. Clary ran up to the doors and rang the bell, a young lady about Clarys age with blond hair and tanned skin opened the doors and immediately gasped.

"My goodness come in, come in, oh my angel are you all right come and sit down I'll get you a cup of tea".

One delicious cup of tea and a very long conversation later Clary was sitting in one of the Sydney institute rooms pondering over what had happened. She had just met Katerina who asked her to call her Kat. Kat told her that she was in Australia and that they were in a little icolated place on the coast line of New South Wales near Sydney City called the Northern Beaches or Pittwater that was surrounded by deep dark, glittery blue sea and miles and miles of gum trees and other Australian trees and plants further inland.

_ "I recognised you when I saw you at the door, you`re Clarissa Morgenstern aren`t you". Her voice had held no acusation that others may have had so Clary didn't feel afraid to say_

_ "Yes, that's me although I prefer to go by Clary Fray". Kat just nodded._

_ "Of course I understand" she looked asthough she was about to say something else when the door opened and a young man with wind blown brown hair walked in and sat next to her on the couch completely oblivious to the fact that Clary was sitting there on the the armchair opposite._

_"Hello Kit-Kat" he said before he kissed her he then bent over and kissed her tummy and said "Hello little baby Lily, I cant wait to see you"._

_ He then looked up and saw Clary and went an even brighter shade of red than Clary currently was. What she saw brought back a huge wave of sad and happy memories of her and Jace and the pain in her chest had begun to reach the point of unbearable so she pushed the thoughts far back into her mind and tried hard to forget._

_ The man made a strange noise like a cat being stepped on._

_ "Ummmm hello I`m rob sorry to meet you like that but I`m Kats boyfriend" Clary replied with _

_" Don't worry Rob my name is Clary, its lovely to meet you " Clary then turned to Kat and asked " Im sorry and I don't mean to pry, I couldn`t help notice it but are you pregnant?"_

_ Kat blushed a little and said yes in a small beside her got an apoigetic look on his face and pulled Kat closer into his side and whispered something into her hair that made her smile a bit. _

_"Hey Kat", Clary said "Don't worry I am, too that's why I`m here my boyfriend didn't want the baby so I ran away". _

Clary was yanked out of her deep thoughts by a massive yawn and her eyes began too drop so she got into bed and fell asleep thinking of the beautiful golden angel that broke her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years later

New York

The man sitting at the bar looked tired and drunk. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a long time and there were bags under his eyes.

"Gimme another" he slurred to the farie bar tender.

Jace was at one of the many downworlder bars in New York, he had been visiting them quite frequently ever since Clary left.

Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn, Luke and maryse hadn't spoken to him unless they had to since the incident. Jace had looked everywhere for 6 years and now he has just given up.

He guessed she was dead, that the child had killed her…the bar tender pushed another shot over to him from the other side of the bar.

Every time Jace thought of his beautiful red angel he would drink to forget.

Forget her smile.

Forget her face when he made his biggest mistake.

He threw the shot across the room. It smashed against the wall behind the farie missing its face by a couple of millimetres.

He had also been picking fights and pulling stupid stunts in battles. The farie growled, its sharp teeth showing and made its way over to Jace who chuckled and pulled out on of his seraph blades.

Another fight to try to forget his beautiful angel.

* * *

6 years later

Australia

Clary was sitting next to Kats bed in the infirmary. Ever since Rob had died Kat had fallen ill and was now currently on her death bed.

Clarys heart was breaking; it was like leaving Jace again. "No, forget about Jace you have your daughter and now Kats daughter to look after" the thought.

Clary was interrupted from her thoughts by a little, nervous voice. "Mummy?"

Clary looked over to see he little 6 year old daughter standing at the infirmary doors.

"Yes sweetie" Clarys voice broke at the end of the sentence and her daughter noticed.

"You're sad" she said.

It wasn't a question more of an observation.

"Lily's sad as well; she won't come out of her room to train with me". She said in a voice that sounded curious and annoyed at the same time. Lily was Kat and Robs daughter and her and Claire were best friends and where born 3 days apart.

Looking at her daughter she saw so much of Jace clary started to feel a familiar pain in her chest. She named her daughter Claire because it was Jaces nickname for Clary and it brought back many happy memories of her and Jace before things happened. Claire had Jaces delicate and beautiful facial features and her hair was a precise mixture of Clary`s and Jace`s hair, a pretty blondish red colour.

Her daughter was quite tall for her age and she had Jaces cocky personality, which even showed at her young age. Clary loved Claire and would never change things that happened in the past. Clary was interrupted from her thoughts yet again by Claire. "Muuuuuuuuummmy!?"

Clary looked up and said "Sorry Claire bear I was just thinking".

Clary then remembered Claire's question about Lily and said "Lily's sad because her mummy's very sick and she is dying".

Claire's face fell and a look of understanding crossed her face. She looked as though she was going to say something but suddenly the heart monitor flat lined and a silent brother that had come to visit herded them out of the room.

Clarys cheeks had become damp and gut wrenching sobs had begun to shake her whole body. "Pull it together for the girls and Kat" she thought.

When the two were out in the hall outside a little girl with light blond hair ran up to them and cried out for her mother that wasn't going to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

12 years after Clary left

Izzy POV

I stood you the front of a small institute with the note clary left for me all those years ago.

Australia, use this to track me if you have to.

It was time for Clary to come back home and fast for her and her child are in great danger.

Izzy walked up to the institute doors and knocked.

A very pretty girl with beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair opened the door.

"Hi, do you need any help?" she asked.

She was very polite and was very well mannered.

"Lils who's at the door?" Izzy heard a voice ask.

A very familiar voice and an even familiar face appeared in the doorway next to lily.

"Izzy!?" Clary asked. Her face was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Can I come in?" Izzy asked.

Clary looked shocked but then stepped back and said "Lily how about you go upstairs".

The girl lily nodded and left, Clary turned back to Izzy and said "I think it's time to talk".

"Was that your daughter?" Izzy asked when Clary and given her a cup of coffee and sat down.

Clary looked up and said "No that's Lily, her parents welcomed me when I arrived but they have passed now so I look after her, she's my daughter's parabati".

There was a moment of silence and then "He misses you, a lot, he comes home drunk every night and is picking fights just like he was when he thought you guys were related".

Izzy looked at Clary "He regrets it so much, you have no idea".

More silence, then Clary spoke into her cup of coffee. "I miss him too, I have for every second of every day but he broke me and he doesn't want Claire"

"Her name is Claire?"

"….Yes"

"Why?"

Clay looked at Izzy, "You know why Izzy".

Izzy looked down and said "You still love him".

Clary looked down into her coffee.

It wasn't a question.

"Look Izzy why are you here?" Izzy felt a bit offended that this was the way her only real female friend was talking to her after her going missing for 12 years. She looked up and said "Have you heard the rumours? He`s after you and Claire".

Clary began to look nervous and she fiddled with the mug in her hands.

"Yes I have, Claire and I are trained and we can take care of ourselves" Clary said.

Izzy took a deep breath and decided to tell her the big news.

"No Clary. The Clave has ordered that you are brought back to New York".

Clary looked up. "NO! Izzy I can't go back! Claire hates Jace for not wanting her and for hurting me, she`ll never come! Lily probably would because she's an easy going polite girl but Claire won't stand for that! I want to make my daughter happy!"

Izzy looked at Clary who looked afraid and angry.

"Look Clary if your daughter says she`s fine with it will you come home?"

Clary thought for a minute and then said warily.

"Okay fine, she's probably in the training room with Lily".

Clary and Izzy made their way up stairs in silence when they stopped in front of the training room they could hear music through the doors.

Clary rolled her eyes and said in a loving voice "Claire likes to listen to music whilst she trains; she says it makes her feel pumped".

While Clary was speaking Izzy realised she had a bit of an Australian accent.

Clary opened the doors and they saw two girls one that Izzy had met already that she recognised as Lily in normal workout clothes and the other dressed fully in shadow hunter gear.

Looking at the girl Izzy immediately gasped, the girl was quite short; exactly Clarys size but she had developed earlier then Clary had and was very well built.

She had long, thick and wavy waist length strawberry blonde hair that looked like a mixture of Jaces and Clarys and had Jaces delicate facial features but with Clarys fair skin and a couple of freckles were splashed across her face.

Izzy was too far away to see the colour of her eyes but the girl she was looking at was almost as beautiful as Lily. The only difference was that she held herself in a different more confident, eye catching way like she was the best person in the world and she knew it. Izzy knew she had Jaces personality and laughed under her breath.

"She's beautiful" Izzy said to Clary.

Clary looked at Izzy and laughed "She's like is twin when it comes to his personality, she's a Herondale".

Izzy then asked "What's her last name?"

Clary looked a bit sad and said "It should be Herondale or whatever Jaces last name is but I didn't want to upset Jace so it's Fairchild".

Lily having seen them walk through the doors walks over to them and said "she's doing one of her things again, you know where she goes in 'supreme killing' mode and she pretends everything's Sebastian".

Clary just rolled her eyes and got a bit of a worried look on her face but Izzy was confused.

Lily saw her expression and said "Just watch".

Let's just say Izzy was surprised.

Claire PoV

I closed my eyes and pictured what the battlefield would look like.

The bodies and the destruction.

When Sebastian would look at me and I would pull out my seraph bade and stab him through the heart.

I smile and open my eyes and I begin to fight him.

I hack dummies to pieces and jump and do flips in the air, I then take some of my throwing knives and throw them at the targets on the wall, never missing the middle when I'm out of my knives I use my bow shooting arrows with incredible aim hitting the bullseye every time.

I pretend each shot could be my last, when I'm out of arrows I take out my whip and crack it a few times before I swing it around and place it back on my belt I can see Sebastian in my mind's eye holding my mother hostage.

I can also see my shit excuse of a father watching me with pride in his eyes.

The way he should be looking at me now.

I shake my head "Can't get side tracked". I mutter under my breath.

I use all my anger, my crappy dad, my stupid fears and my love for my mother and my parabati and take out my double seraph blades that are attached to my back and use all the power I to stab the last dummy through the place its heart would be if it were real.

I turn around to see my mother and lily and I'm about to run up to them when I see a very pretty young lady that I assume my mother knows.

They are all staring at me with amazement so I say "Look I know I'm gorgeous but it's rude to stare".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the AWESOME reviews and stuff. I try to post as much as i can but i have school and stuff but i will try to update at least twice a week! Thanks again! ~ S**

Izzy PoV

And there it was.

It was just like talking to Jace, but of course Claire was female.

Clary told the girls to come down to the dining room because she had some news.

As they sat down on the chairs in the dining room Izzy turned to Clary and asked "How the hell did she learn to fight like that!"

Clary looked as though she was going to say something but Claire beat her to it and said "I'm just naturally gifted".

Lily sat down next to her, elbowed her and then said "Don't be rude!"

Clary sighed and said in a tired and nervous voice "Come on girls we really have to talk about some things".

Claire's mood changed in an instant, she placed a hand on her belt above her whip, stood up and said "Mum is there something wrong, who hurt you, are you ok?!"

She looked at Izzy and said through gritted teeth "what did you do!?"

Izzy looked up at her and said "now, now is that anyway to treat your Auntie?"

Claire looked surprised "My Auntie?"

She looked at Clary and laughed. "Nice one guys but it isn't even April, I don't have an Auntie".

Izzy looked at Clary. "You didn't tell her?"

Clary looked apologetic. "As soon as Jace was mentioned she would walk out the room".

Claire laughed bitterly. "Oh and I guess I have a gay Uncle and grandparents as well then" she said sarcastically.

Clary looked down into her lap and Izzy tried to hide a smile. Clary took a deep breath and said "Claire you might want to sit down".

Claire sat down and looked each of the people surrounding the table, Izzy looked as though she was mildly interested in the reaction Claire was having, Lily had a confused expression on her pretty face and Clary was looked as though she wished this convocation was never happening.

Clary was the one to break the silence. "Lily, Claire the Clave has ordered us to go to New York for our safety"

Everyone looked at Claire who had tensed, her jaw was in a hard line "Will…..he be there" the vulnerability in her voice surprised Izzy.

Clary nodded and Claire asked "Are you ok with this mum?"

Clary looked surprised but nodded slowly.

"Fine I'll go" Claire said nonchalantly and then put her feet on the table and leaned back into her chair.

Lily and Clary looked at each other with incredibly surprised looks on their faces; neither of them had expected her to agree this easily.

Clary was the first to snap out of it "Claire take your feet off the table!" she said in a stern voice.

Claire did so and looked at her with a lazy expression, one that Izzy had seen a lot on Jaces face before.

"Well then, we have to be going in less than an hour to go through the portal that Magnus is setting up, (A/N Malec is still together! ;)) Alec and Simon will be there to help with your stuff and then we will go and get you guys set up in the institute! So we all better get packed and ready to go!"

Lily PoV

I had a feeling that Claire was up to something the moment she said that she didn't mind going to NYC.

We walked into our room and Claire fell face first onto her bed and made a strange sound somewhere between a cough and a sneeze.

"Ok, what are you planning?" I said.

She looked at me and said "I don't know what you're talking about". "Look Claire just don`t kill him-"

She interrupted me and said "Maybe I don't want to hurt him and just want him to feel proud about his daughter. Do you know why I train so hard? I want him to see what he left behind and just look at me and want me like a real father should. I've never, EVER had a father figure to look up to and to be honest I'm as scared as hell! What if he still doesn't want me or something!? What if he hurts my mum again?! Only then will I cause him physical harm! Okay!?"

I was surprised by her out bust.

She never, ever usually shows this much emotion. "Okay" I say softly.

The mood in the room had changed to a very sad, angry and nervous atmosphere so I said "Do you have your period?" in a mock serious voice to try and ease the tension a little bit.

Claire gave me a look that said something along the lines of 'what the actual fuck!?' but played along with it and said "yes, buy me chocolate".

I laughed and we began to pack our bags. Just as I was placing the last of my things into my duffle bag Claire turned around and said "Okay give me back my bra". The statement caught me off guard "what!?" I said.

Claire gave me a look that said 'don't play with me'.

"My bra Lily, my bra, you packed it".

I looked at her and said "I am not, besides even if I had you have tonnes more to wear!"

"So, maybe this just so happens to be my favourite bra!"

"The purple one!?" I yelled.

"YES!" She yelled back.

Shit was about to go down until we heard Clary yell from down stairs.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! CLAIRE YOUR BRA IS DOWN HERE IN THE WASH, WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES I`LL BUY YOU MORE IN NEW YORK! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO BE FIGHTING OVER UNDERWEAR!"

Claire and I looked at each other and laughed. A loud zapping sound that we were familiar with began to happen outside and soon a huge portal of swirling colour was taking place right out in the front yard of the institute.

We went down stairs with our bags and met Clary and Izzy out the front near the portal. "Ok I'll take Lily through first and then Claire and Clary will go through second because I can tell you guys want to talk, Ok?, let's go!"

Lily and Izzy stepped through the portal which left Clary and Claire alone. "Are you scared?"

Clary asked Claire. Claire's walls seemed to crumble now that it was just her and Clary; she gave her mum a hug and said "I'm terrified".

She pulled back and looked her mother in the eye and said "If he does anything, ANYTHING at all that makes you feel uncomfortable or scared I want you to tell me, Ok?"

Clary was surprised; yes she knew her daughter was very protective of the ones she loved but Clary felt as though this was something she was meant to be saying.

She nodded anyway and kissed the top of Claire's head.

"Let's go meet your family" she said and with that they stepped through the portal and into their new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire pov

Cold.

That was Claire's first impression of New York.

She stumbled but immediately righted herself when she noticed that they were people watching.

Four tall men, one that she immediately recognised as the warlock, the other two both had blue eyes but one looked like a man in his middle ages and the other looked in his mid-thirty's.

Claire realised with a shock that the other was a vampire and she put a hand over her throwing knives just in case.

Clary who seemed to notice Claire's wariness over the fact that there was a vampire here looked at her and said "that's my best friend Simon don't worry he's harmless".

The bloodsucker looked over at Clary and quickly ran over to them and wrapped her into a hug.

Clarys body had begun to shake with repressed sobs and the vampire patted her back soothingly.

Claire looked around.

She recognised Izzy and of course lily who were having a talk with the others. Izzy said she was going to tell the others about the whole Lily/Claire situation. Claire's eyes were still moving around the crowd when she noticed that there were two other ladies watching them with shocked expressions on their faces.

One had looked like an older version of Izzy and the other looked like an older version of Claire's mum. The lady that looked like Clary ran up to them and immediately took Clary in her arms.

The vampire stepped back and looked at the woman hugging Clary with a relived look. Claire was confused. Why did the vamp look so relived?

The woman hugged Clary tight and the older looking man with the blue eyes did the same and pulled the two women closer to his chest. They all had tears in their eyes.

The man seemed to notice Claire standing there with a bored, lazy expression on her face as well as her signature smirk. This was the face Claire would always wear when she was trying to hide her emotions and only Clary and Lily knew the face, most people just think that she had an attitude problem or something.

The man whispered something to the two red heads and they all turned to Claire.

"Claire, these are your grandparents, my mum Jocelyn and my dad Luke" Clary said in a soft voice. Claire looked at her Grandparents and the looked back at her. She wasn't sure how to react so she just nodded her head formally at them and they looked back at her surprised. She then turned around and listened to what else Clary said "you know Izzy, this is her brother Alec so he's your uncle I guess".

Alec smiled shyly and waved. "And this is Magnus who is your…" Magnus interrupted and said "She can call me Uncle Mags".

Clay looked at Magnus with an expression that said 'whatever you say' and Alec blushed sightly.

Clary then ran up to them and whispered an "I missed you" to each of them and then continued introducing the other members of Claire's seemingly never-ending family.

"That's Maryse. She's Jaces mother". Claire immediately tensed when she heard her father's name. She looked over at Maryse and forced a smile. She then looked around and said "wow, wow, wow, slow down."

She looked from face to face and said "I have all this awesome family….. And he didn't even bother to show up?!"

Everyone looked at Claire and Clary who both had sad looks on their faces. Then Maryse spoke for the first time.

"He's in the training room" she said softly, looking at Clary and Claire as if to see what their reactions would be.

Clarys emerald green eyes widened and the tears were clearly becoming visible again while Claire just looked mildly bored, her dark grey/blue eyes portraying no emotion.

Lily looked at Claire with an expression that said 'hold it together. I'll talk to you later.' And Claire relaxed slightly. No one understood Claire as much as lily. Not even Clary.

Claire looked over at her Mother. "Do you want to see him?" She asked quietly so only she could hear.

Clary looked at everyone watching them and nodded. While everyone was heading their way into the institute Lily hung back behind with Claire who was starting to look a bit pale.

"You ok?" lily asked.

Claire looked at her and said under her breath "Do I look ok to you?"

Her voice sounded close to hysterics. "Look, Claire. It's going to be fine."

Claire looked at her in disbelief and said "You don't know if it's going to be okay! I don't know if it's gonna be ok and I hate not knowing."

Claire looked as though she was about to say something else but Izzy said "here we are!" and everyone walked through the doors of the training room.

Jaces PoV

Jace stood in the middle of the training room quietly thinking about all the mistakes he had made in the past 12 years while he was brutally hacking apart dummies with a seraph blade.

Dummy number 1: Hurting Clary.

Dummy number 2: Getting drunk every night

Dummy number 3: Hurting Alec and Izzy

Dummy number 4: Not wanting my child

Dummy number 5: Being afraid

Dummy number 6: Throwing myself into every battle without thinking

There would have been more but Jace was out of dummies to hack apart and decapitate.

He turned around to leave the room but what he saw out the front of the training room doors almost made his heart stop.

Alec, Izzy, Luke, Jocelyn and Maryse. But In amongst those familiar faces was the beautiful face of his red angel who had haunted both his nightmares and dreams ever since she left.

But she wasn't alone.

Standing next to her was a very beautiful girl who had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Jace was frozen in shock. "Clary…" he began.

He never got to finish what he was saying because right that moment a flash of strawberry blonde fell from the sky and right on top of him.

Claire PoV

The moment I saw him my body was overtaken by the strongest anger I'd ever felt in my whole life.

The anger over took me and made me feel so incredibly pissed off at everything. But most of the anger was directed to the golden man in the middle of the room who was currently decapitating training dummies.

"Time to teach him a lesson" I thought.

I noticed that there were long wooden beams running across the top of the training room roof and I jumped. Higher than most normal shadow hunters can jump.

No one seemed to notice that I was gone so I continued my way along the beam until I was right above his body.

I could see that he had now noticed that he had an audience and had stopped and was looking at my mum in a way that made me want to vomit all over his head.

Instead I jumped down from my beam and flipped. I landed right on top of him effectively knocking him to the ground.

I heard a surprised "What the fuck!?" from the now relatively squished male underneath me.

I had flipped him over so I was kneeling above him with my knee poised directly above his crotch. "Hey there Daddy" I say "It's an honour to meet the biggest asshat in the whole world."

I then use all my power and bring my knee down.

"Maybe that would stop you from having children and then saying that you didn't want me" I said to my now squirming in complete and utterly pain filled shit of a father.

I then get up.

I couldn't breathe.

All these people were looking at me and the emotions were starting to come. Triumph, fear, love, hatred and most of all, sadness. For the first time in so many years I just wanted to cry. Just to yell out to the world "WHY THE FRICK DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE A SHIT STORM!?"

But I couldn't.

So I ran.

I ran out the room.

I ran down the hall and into the first room I could find.

I slammed to door shut and slid down the wall. The tears were beginning to come.

There was a huge grand piano in the middle of the room. I got up and sat down on the worn leather stool. My fingers brushed against the keys. The familiarity of the gesture calmed me down. I began to play. I played for my mum, for Lily, for my new family and for my dad, who I really did love.

The song is simple but sweet.

But very sad at the same time.

It's made up with simple underlying chords and a hopeful tune of quavers.

I've always felt that music was my only escape my only way out from my dreams of a dad that truly loved me.


	6. Authors Note!

**Hey guys I`m sorry I`ve been really busy and i want this chapter to be really long and good! I will try to update sometime next week. IM SORRY!**

**Here are some teasers to keep you satisfied! ~ S**

_"Sebastian" Clary said._

_"Hello dear little sister. Are you ready for your death?"_

_The blade came down fast and Clary fell in a heap at his feet._

* * *

_"You do know that she loves you right?"_

_"No. I really don`t."_

* * *

_"I HATE YOU!" She screamed_

* * *

_"Boys are gross and besides." she wiggled her fingers and said "Cooties."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry that its been so long! ~ S**

No one's PoV

Jace was still rolling around in pain even after Clary and Lily had left.

Jocelyn and Luke had gone home first after giving Jace a death glare that reminded everyone of the term, six feet under, saying that they will call Clary later. Maryse had then left saying that there was important clave business she needed to attend to and Simon couldn't come in the institute. Lily and Clary had then left saying that they were looking for Claire.

Izzy and Alec where looking at Jace with sad although pitiless expressions on their faces. Even though Alec`s hands had involuntarily moved towards his crotch when he saw Claire knee is _parabarti_ in his manly parts he still was mad with him for what he did. Izzy was the first person to break the silence. She began to laugh hysterically.

"I….love….my….niece!" she managed to gasp out through her laughing.

Alec looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. His smile and Isabelle's laughter faded when Jace stood up and looked and them.

"She's here…and that girl was…. My daughter!?" He said.

Neither Izzy nor Alec anticipated Jace to sound or look so angry.

He yelled out in frustration and sank down to his knees with his head in his hands.

Izzy and Alec were both standing still with shock.

Jace never tended to show this much emotion in front of anyone.

EVER.

As he fisted his hair in his hands Izzy and Alec`s siblingy **(that's a new word that I just made up)** instincts kicked in and they ran up to him and did something they hadn't done in years.

They wrapped him up in their arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through. I'm sorry for being such a horrible person. I just want Clary back and I hate myself for everything I've ever done to hurt you all and I just hope that you forgive me." He said through gritted teeth.

This was the most emotion Izzy and Alec had seen from Jace.

The anger and sadness in his voice was overwhelming. It showed how angry he was at himself and how much he regrated his mistakes.

And in that moment Izzy and Alec forgave their brother.

"Jace….we will always love you. You know that. You're out brother," Alec said.

Izzy nodded and said "We all make mistakes; some are just more painful to look back on than others. She will love you again and then you can try to become a happy family."

Jace looked at his brother and sister. He knew they were trying to help, "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Where did who go?" Alec asked

Jace looked him in the eye and said "My daughter. I want to meet my daughter."

Claire PoV

_Claire woke with a start. _

_She was in a dark room that smelt like dust and something sickly sweet._

_She tried to move, but her arms wouldn`t co-operate, they were tied down with tough ropes. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her fear and the rising nerves in her stomach._

"_So, we meet for the first time my little niece." Said a voice that sent shivers down her spine but also resurfaced memories that Claire had tried to forget._

_A tall man with white blonde hair stepped out from the shadows. His eyes were the colour of a dark moonless night and Claire immediately knew who he was._

_"Sebastian." Claire spat, "What do you want." _

_Her voice held so much venom that if Sebastian was human he would have cowered in fear._

"_Now, now," he chuckled "you will have to learn that you actions will affect others my dear."_

_Claire suddenly noticed that there was a dark heap at Sebastian's feet._

_Her heart stopped._

_She could recognise that curly red hair anywhere._

_He kicked the heap and it stirred and staggered up to its feet and Claire's dreaded suspicions were confirmed. _

_Her mother was standing in front of the man who could kill anyone with a flick of his finger._

"_Mum!" Claire said, trying to warn her mother. But Clary didn't hear her._

"_Sebastian," Clary said._

_"Hello dear little sister. Are you ready for your death?" _

_The blade came down fast and Clary fell in a heap at his feet._

Claire screamed and opened her eyes for real this time. Lily was standing in front of her with an incredibly worried look on her face.

Once Claire had calmed down Lily said in a soft voice, "did…did it happen again?"

Claire looked up at her parabati and took a deep breath, "yeah…yeah it did."

Claire got up. "How long have I been in here?" She asked Lily.

Lily sighed and said "I think it's been an hour and you must have fallen asleep. Clary is out looking for you as well while your aunt and uncle are probably helping your dad."

Claire noticeably winced when her father was mentioned. She knew what was coming next.

"And on the topic of what happened with your dad…" Lily began to say but luckily they were interrupted by Clary walking in through the doors.

"Claire" she gasped.

As her mother wrapped her arms around her Claire was mentally preparing herself for…

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Clary yelled.

There it was.

Clary was looking at Claire with eyes that were filled with anger and sadness. Claire was trying to think of ways to ease her mother's anger when suddenly, Clary burst into tears.

Claire began to cry as well.

"Stop! That's enough!" She thought to herself.

Once Claire's tears had subsided she tried to calm her mother down. She wrapped her up in her arms in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Mum. It's ok. Please tell me what's wrong." Claire whispered into her mother's hair.

"I…..I don't know what to do….we have to stay here but I don't know if I can face him and you obviously don't like him and I just want you to be happy." Clary gasped out once the tears had stopped.

Claire looked at her mother.

"Mum…Do you still love him?"

She said the word 'Love' in the same way most people would say "A dog just shat on my shoe."

**A/N (Shat is the past tense of shit. Just thought you should know!)**

Clary looked up, her face told Claire everything she needed to know and she stormed out of the room.

Lily looked at the emotionally exhausted Clary and said "I'm gonna go and see if she`ll listen to me." She then walked out the room in search of Claire.

She found her at the end of a hallway talking to Izzy about something. Izzy pointed at a door and Claire said something that sounded like 'Thank you' and walked into the room. She left the door open which told lily that she knew she was there. Lily walked into the room and saw Claire sitting in one of the two beds.

"This is where were staying?" Lily asked, trying to keep her tone neutral to not anger Claire any further.

Claire fell back on her bed and let out a distressed sigh.

"Don't give your mum too much shit about, you know….your dad."

Claire scoffed, "She should know that this is only going to end with someone hurting themselves, she should just stay way and try to forget!"

Lily began to feel angry. Sure she loved Claire to bits but there were just things she didn't seem to understand!

"Don't be so selfish!" Lily cried, "She can't control what her heart wants, and if she loves him like he is 'the one' then she should still try to love and trust him again! She left him for you! The first thing that she thinks about in a situation of scenario like this is you! Would you just let her love him!?"

Claire looked up at Lily. Her stormy grey/blue eyes looked dangerous but Lily didn't stand down.

"Love? Trust? 'The one?'." Claire spat out each word as if they were poisonous and left a horrible taste in her mouth.

"Do you have any idea how naïve you sound?!" she asked.

When Lily didn't answer she continued on.

"There are only three things people want in this world Lily! Sex, money and power. There is no such thing as 'the one' and most of all there is no such thing as love!" Claire yelled out across the room.

"You can't trust your heart! People say 'oh follow what your heart desires' and shit, but the real thing that you have to listen to is your brain! That will tell you if the man you trust and love will or will not leave you and not want you when you become pregnant with his child and you need him most!" Claire yelled out the words with anger and frustration and then sagged down into her pillows and closed her eyes as if what she just said had exhausted her.

Lily was staring at her in shock. Claire was always the one to flirt and lead on boys even though Lily knew that she never had had a boyfriend and would never even kiss a boy. It was always a mystery to her and she always wondered why.

She now knew.

Every time Claire was asked about boys she would say something along the lines of, "Boys are gross and besides." she would wiggle her fingers and say, "Cooties."

It was always a joke and the person would laugh and the question would be forgotten.

"Claire," Lily tried to say.

"No," she said "if she's going to be that naïve to think that she can still love him after all he's done…" she trailed off.

"Just think of how many women he could have fucked when he was all 'depressed and shit'."

She put her face in her hands and tugged at her hair. Claire made a frustrated noise and said, "I need to go and train."

As Claire walked out of the room Lily called after her, "He does love you. Both of you."

But Claire just ignored her and continued her way out of the room.

Jace PoV

Jace heard her before he saw her.

The sounds of his angel crying drove him toward the library where he saw her.

Her red hair was hanging in front of her face so he couldn't see her emerald green eyes which he had loved the moment he had seen them. Eyes that he had missed for all these years.

"Clary!" he gasped out.

She looked up.

The sight of her blood shot eyes and puffy face drove an icy dagger through his heart.

"Jace," his name rolled off the tongue in a way that made his heart ache.

She sat there as though she was unsure of what to do. The pieces of the puzzle seemed to come together and she stood up and straitened her clothes. She then ran over to him and Jace, thinking that she was coming over to hug him opened his arms up and waited for the embrace.

Instead, Clarys hand came across Jaces cheek so hard that he almost fell over with surprise.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

And then she kissed him.

The kiss was not like the sweet gentle kissed that had been shared in the past but a kiss that was filled with fiery anger and hatred.

Well, not exactly hatred.

Clary pulled back with a gasp. They stared at each other, lost in their eyes.

Eyes that had been sorely missed.

"I…I have to go," Clary said breathlessly, "I shouldn't have done that." She muttered under her breath.

Quiet as though she didn't want Jace to hear.

He did though, and the words pierced through him like knives.

"Clary," he began to say, "No Jace, I can't do this! You have hurt me and Claire so much! She just wants a father and I just want a…" she trailed off.

"That doesn't matter anymore," she said, "the point is that I…I still love you ok! But I'm afraid, I'm afraid that I will love you again like I always have and then you'll play with my heart like a lion plays with its prey! **(Wtf was that metaphor)**"

Her breaths were short and shallow, and her cheeks were tinged pink.

"I…I wish that that never happened," Jace said, when he saw Clarys enraged look he said hastily, "What I did… I wish I could be a better person and I wish that my daughter would love me! I love her and I want her to be proud of her father! But most of all….I want you again….the reason I did what I did was because I…. I was scared OK!? I was afraid that you die with the pregnancy and that…" he trailed off.

"What Jace, what else?" Clary said softly.

He took a deep breath, "That I…that I would be a bad father…that I would be like…..Valentine."

The words came gushing out as though Jace had no control of then what so ever. There was a moment of silence and then…

"Jace…." His name was the only thing he needed to hear and he swept her up in his arms.

Her small body was shaking and she was making small hiccupping noises.

Tears began to fall down Jaces face and the only thing he could think of was the story he told Clary all those years ago. Clary seemed to be thinking the same thing because she pulled back and wiped his cheeks with her small and delicate fingers.

"And the boy never cried again," she said softly.

"Clary…do you think we could try again?" Jace asked quietly.

Clary took a deep breath as though she knew that the question was coming but she wished it never would.

"I…I don't know Jace….I don't think we could become what we were all those years ago now…but we could try….try to start again."

Jace gasped. He hadn't expected her to say yes. He put on a brave face and said, "Well then, I guess I should introduce myself," he stuck out his hand and said, "Jace, Jace Herondale."

Clary looked at him with an expression that Jace couldn't place.

"Herondale..." she said quietly with a thoughtful somewhat wistful look on her face.

"Why?" Jace asked surprised.

Clary looked embarrassed, "her last name…Claire`s last name is meant to be…well…your last name. But I didn't make it your because I didn't think u wanted it to be and I guess I wasn't sure what u went by and," she was rambling now.

"Clary," Jace tried to say, "I just want her to accept you but she like, hates, well not hates but," "CLARY!" he yelled.

Clary looked up surprised. She then blushed as though she realised she was rambling. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"Her name is Claire? Like I used to call you Claire?"

Clary nodded and looked at her shoes.

Jace lifted Clarys face with his fingers and looked Clary in the eye and she seemed to realise something, "She loves you, you know that, right?" she told him softly.

Took a deep breath and said after a pause, "No, I really don't."

Claire PoV

Claire didn't go to the training room.

In fact she just wanted to get away from Lily and the words she was saying. She knew she was right and she was disappointed with herself for being so self-observed and for not caring and protecting her mother like she said she would.

So she was on her way to apologise.

The words Claire had said before still ringed in her ears. She didn't mean all of them; the ones about her mother being naïve and the fact that she never wanted her father and mother together again were a lie. To be honest she wanted them together, she really did but she couldn't open up to her father until she trusted him and she doubted even then that she would open up. She always had pushed people that tried to breakdown her carefully built walls and the only people who could really get through to her and understand her were her mother and Lily.

The library doors stood in front of her now and Claire was about to walk in when she heard voices. One very familiar voice and another that she recognised belatedly as her fathers.

Her breath caught in her throat as she pressed her back against the wall next to the doors. Slowly she sank down to her knees and pressed her ear against the door.

"I HATE YOU!" Her mother yelled out.

There was silence and Claire immediately felt the urge to run in there and see if her mum was ok. But she calmed herself down and tried to hear the next words.

Claire heard her mother gasp and there was more silence.

"I…I have to go, "she heard her mother say, "I shouldn't have done that."

Claire then realised what they had been doing and resisted the urge to gag.

"Clary," she heard her father say but her mother interrupted him, "No Jace, I can't do this! You have hurt me and Claire so much! She just wants a father and I just want a…" she trailed off.

Claire's heart ached. Everything her mother had said was the truth and Claire knew what she wanted. All she wanted to do was run in there and hug them both, tell them how much she loved them.

She couldn't though.

"That doesn't matter anymore," her mother said, "the point is that I…I still love you ok! But I'm afraid, I'm afraid that I will love you again like I always have and then you'll play with my heart like a lion plays with its prey!" **(Still cant get over the metaphor)**

Claire heard short breaths and her heart was beating uncontrollably.

"I…I wish that that never happened," her father said.

Claire's heart stopped and the tears had begun to come. He didn't want her and he never did.

She was about to turn her back and leave when she heard him say hastily, "What I did… I wish I could be a better person and I wish that my daughter would love me! I love her and I want her to be proud of her father! But most of all….I …..I want you again….the reason I did what I did was because I…. I was scared OK!? I was afraid that you die with the pregnancy and that…" he had trailed off, "what Jace, what else?" Clary said softly.

She heard him take a deep breath in, "That I…that I would be a bad father…that I would be like…..Valentine."

Claire had no idea who Valentine was but it was obvious from the way her mother had gasped at his words that he was no one good.

There was a moment of silence and then Claire heard her mother gasp.

"Jace…." His name was the only word that left her mouth and then there was silence except for the occasional hiccupping noise from her mother which meant she was crying.

Claire was crying as well and she put her hand over her mouth to try to silence the sobs as tears ran down her cheeks.

There was a rustle of clothing and then her mother's voice saying softly, "And the boy never cried again."

Claire was confused. Who never cried again?

"Clary…do you think we could try again?" Claire heard her father ask.

She immediately stiffened and waited for her mother's response.

She heard her mum taking deep breaths and then, "I…I don't know Jace….I don't think we could become what we were all those years ago now…but we could try….try to start again."

Claire gasped and covered her mouth.

Her Dad was in there with her Mum, and they…they could be a family again!?

She heard her Dad say in a cocky voice that Claire had used on numerous occasions, "Well then, I guess I should introduce myself," there was a pause and then, "Jace, Jace Herondale."

Claire pulled back away from the door.

She shouldn't be listening to this.

She couldn't listen to this.

It had all become too real, too overwhelming when her dad had said his last name. She rocked back on her heels and shut out the rest of their convocation until she heard someone yell, "CLARY!"

She immediately put her hand on her knives but then she heard her Mum mutter an incredibly embarrassed sounding "Sorry."

There was a chuckle and then silence.

There was talking but Claire wasn't sure of what they were saying.

Then her mother said something that Claire would and could, never forget.

"She loves you, you know that, right?" she told him softly.

Claire's heart stopped.

She did.

She loved her Dad and all she wanted to do now was run into the library and tell him how much she did.

But she couldn't.

The only thing she could do was push people who wanted to help her, to love her away.

Because she was afraid and she hated herself for it.

So when she heard her father say sadly, "No, I really don't."

She truly wasn't surprised.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry that its been a while but I promise that I will be updating more often now! I love you all~S**

* * *

Claire PoV

She did end up going to the training room.

It was around knives and swords that Claire had always found it easier to forget herself. She wondered around for a while, looking at the weapons that were available and decided on the bow and arrow.

She looked at the beams that laced the ceiling above and jumped. She landed on one of the lowest near the targets that lined the walls. She spent the next 30 minutes siting on the beam lazily shooting arrows until she felt as though she was being watched.

She turned around and saw the warlock.

"Well hello Warlock. I do love your pants."

The warlock looked down at his pants which today were leather with colours splattered across the material.

"Thank you my dear! But please, call me Magnus."

Claire looked at him in disbelief for a second before getting to her feet and closing her eyes. She then put her arms out as if she were flying and dropped face first down from the beam. Last minute, before she hit the ground she broke her fall with a somersault, landing a metre away from Magnus.

"A show off like your father I see," he said in an amused voice.

Claire gives him a blank look, "Yeah, well, I've been told I'm like my father. It doesn't mean that I like it."

Claire continued to walk towards the wall where she had picked up the bow when Magnus said something that made her pause.

"I see. Your father….he really is a good guy. I mean a cocky, annoying one but he would never, ever do what he did to try and hurt your mum on purpose."

Claire turned around and looked the incredibly flamboyant warlock in the eye.

"Every single day I hope and pray that what people tell me about my father is true. That he really did love me and that he didn't do what he did to hurt anyone. I think some part of me has accepted that. That we all make mistakes and that doing so is just one of the many faults that humans have."

She sighed and sat down on one of the many benches that lined the room and let out a distressed sigh, "And just now. I know. He told her."

Magnus looked confused, "what do you mean?"

Claire looked down at her feet and blushed a little.

"I may have heard them state their still undying love for each other when I was going to the library to apologise to my mum," she muttered quietly.

Magnus looked at the girl and said, "Mmmhmmm. I see."

Claire looked up at the warlock but avoided eye contact.

Magnus, sensing the girl's distress changed the subject, "Your Parabati, what was her name? Lisa? Lila?"

Claire smiled a little and said, "Lily. Her names Lily."

"How old are you? 12? That's a little young to be getting a Parabati isn't it?"

Magnus shook his head after seeing Claire's glare.

"Sorry my dear. I didn't mean the question to come across like that."

Clare shook her head and sighed.

"No. Don't worry. It's just sometimes I wish she had never become my Parabati cause then she wouldn't be the way she is now after the accide-" Claire slammed her mouth shut.

"I shouldn't have said that," she muttered under her breath.

She looked up at the very suspicious looking warlock and said, "I really have to go. It was lovely talking to you Uncle Mags."

Magnus, who was so lost in his thoughts didn't hear the girl leave.

There was something in Claire that reminded Magnus greatly of Will. The way she hides her emotions and uses sarcasm as a defence. There was more to that girl then what met the eye and he was determined to find out what it was.

It was her eyes though that made memories resurface in Magnus`s mind. They were almost a precise mixture of Will`s and Tessa's which created a dangerous stormy grey-blue. Then and there Magnus made a decision. Tessa was going to meet Claire and Jace the next time she was in New York and hopefully she could fix what should have been a beautiful family.

Sebastian PoV

The silver-grey moonlight reflected in his eyes as he surveyed the room before him. The room was plain with nothing more than a large wooden desk with one large leather armchair that he was occupying on one side and two smaller ones on the opposite side of the table. The two seats that sat in front of the desk were occupied by two young shadow hunters he had been training since birth. He had stolen them from their parents 12 years ago and had trained them until they had become the best of the best and were ready for this moment. The two boys looked back at him with loyalty and bravery written on their faces.

"Are you ready?" he asked them.

The boys looked at him and nodded, "Yes Sir," The taller of the two said.

Sebastian out of his chair and turned his back on the boys and looked out the window.

"Good," he said menacingly, "Now go and bring my little niece."

The boys got out of their chairs and left the room.

"Oh little sister," Sebastian said, "Little did you know that your little daughter will not only determine the outcome of this war," he paused and watched the red and brown leaves fall into the little river that ran outside the window, the river swept them up and dragged them down stream mercilessly, "She will also be my greatest weapon yet."

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Clary looked around the room. Behind her there was a wall made entirely of windows with a beautiful view of autumn trees. A small river ran underneath them and the moon light reflected in the crystal-clear water. Clary continued to look around the room. There was nothing more in the room __except for a large wooden door on the opposite side of the room. Clary's heart stopped when her gaze scanned over a dark heap in the far corner of the room. _

_She couldnt breathe._

_White blonde hair. His shirt torn and his face bloody and he was just lying there. _

_Jonathan. _

_The huge doors opened and Claire ran through. She looked different though. There was a crown of blood-red roses delicately placed on the top of her strawberry blonde hair and her gear was pitch black with blood-red runes burned into the leather. There was also a white satin knife sheath around her bicep which held a bronze dagger. Her expression was frightening and it reminded Clary of someone although she couldn't remember who it was. Jonathan looked up and his emerald-green eyes shone with fear._

_ Emerald green? Could this be Jonathan? Her brother instead of the murderer she knew as Sebastian? Clary stared at her brother in disbelief._

_ "Don't kill me! Please! Just don't kill me," he begged._

_Claire looked down at him with merciless eyes and pulled the dagger out of its sheath. In the moonlight her eyes looked almost black. As she raised the dagger Clary tried to yell out and warn her that something didn't seem quite right but no noise came out of her mouth and her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Just as she was about to plunge the dagger into his chest Jonathan said something under his breath. Claire seemed to freeze and nothing else in the room moved. Then suddenly she threw her head back and let out a pain filled scream. Clary cringed from the noise and screamed as well. The terrorising sound coming from her daughters mouth was something no mother should have to hear and it was slowly driving Clary mad. _

_Claire collapsed on to her knees and grabbed on to her hair and let out small agonising moans. The crown of roses that she had been wearing had fallen of her head and hit the ground at Jonathan's feet. His eyes were black once more and any hope that Clary had before that he was good was gone._

_"You thought you could kill me!? Even after I crushed her?" He hissed._

_He crouched down and lifted Claire`s face with the tips of his fingers._

_"Such a pretty face," he mused, "So… angelic. What a shame that we're going to have to change that. You see, You, a little girl, so brave, so strong but yet so…afriad. "_

_ He let go of her face and stood up, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I changed that."_

_"I…would…I would…rather…die," she gasped out._

_Jonathan looked down at her amused, "Well, that's always an option."_

_He crouched down again but this time he held the infernal cup._

_"Drink up little one," he cooed, "This will make all your silly little fears just...disapperar."_

_Clary struggled against the invisible bonds that held her back. She had to go and help her daughter!_

_Jonathan began to grow impatient, "Drink you stupid little bitch!"_

_He brought his fist over her cheek and a stream of blood came out of the corner of Claire`s mouth._

_Clary screamed. She screamed at her brother to stop and she screamed for help._

_But he didn't stop and no one came._

_Claire`s body suddenly relaxed, "No."_

_Her voice rang around the room and Jonathan stared back at her surprised._

_"What did you say to me!?" he yelled out enraged._

_Claire looked up at him,"I said NO!"_

_Then all hell broke loose._

_The back of Claire`s gear tore and from her back sprouted beautiful white wings, the tips of the feathers each covered in dark red blood._

_Claire slowly got to her feet and Jonathan staggered back._

_"Jonathan Morgenstern," Claire said, "You have committed crime among nephilim just as your father did. For this you deserve death. But. For that it is much too late. You and the world, is already dead."  
_

_Then everything exploded._

_The last thing Clary remembered before she blacked out was seeing Claire`s body hit the ground._

_Lifeless and small._

Clary woke in tears.

She sat up in her bed and gasped for breath.

Where was Claire?

Was she alright?

Her fears disappeared when Claire herself ran through the doors of her new room with a seraph blade in her hand.

"Mum!? Are you alright I heard you scream and-."

She was interrupted by Jace running in through the now open door also with a blade in his hands.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they stared at each other in the light coming through the window from the city even though it was at least 12 in the morning.

Clary took the opportunity of having the two standing next to each other to look at the similarity between the two. They both had the same facial features and the same pride and cockiness showed in the way they both stood with their chins in the air.

Jace was the first to break the scilence, "I`ll go and umm leave for-."

"No. Dont worry. I`ll leave you guys together don't worry about me...Dad."

Jace and Clary both stared at Claire with very surprised looks on their faces.

Claire gave them both sad little smiles and quickly gave Clary a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered.

Then she left the room.

Jace still had a shocked look on his face even after he had dropped his blade and made his way over to Clary and joined her under the covers.

"Why did you scream?" Jace asked later.

Clary took a deep breath, "Just a nightmare. Dont worry."

She rolled over so that she was facing him, "Are you alright?"

Jace kissed her gently before he tucked her into his chest, "That was the first time she's ever called me 'dad'."

And for the first time in forever they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
